1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection device which ejects a liquid from a nozzle of a head to a workpiece, a liquid droplet ejection method, a manufacturing method of an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
A liquid droplet device may be used as a drawing system designed to eject a liquid droplet by an inkjet method to a workpiece. The drawing system may be used in manufacturing an electro-optical device such as a flat-panel display.
A liquid droplet ejection device ejecting a liquid by the inkjet method has a head for ejecting the liquid droplet. In view of this existing technology, there is proposed a device ejecting ink for a color filter to a glass substrate by using such head (first related art example).
JP-3159919 is an example of related art (p. 4 or p. 6, FIG. 1).
This type of liquid droplet ejection device has a carriage holding a head which is constructed such that the carriage shifts to a different area upon completion of drawing in an area where there is a glass substrate.
On the other hand, for example, work on manufacturing the flat-panel display with a larger screen is proceeding, and work on manufacturing a larger glass substrate used for such a flat-panel display is also proceeding. Consequently, in case of drawing over an entire surface of a large glass substrate by ejecting a liquid, a shifting distance of a carriage having a head becomes long, so that there is a problem of not being able to improve productivity of the workpiece through liquid ejection.